


Soft!Sanji x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Abuse mentions, F/M, precious boi, upsetting vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Heyo! I have a request if that’s okay!! Could we see some comfort/hurt with my boi Sanji? Could his s/o comfort him because he tells her about his childhood, and at some point confess they know exactly how he feels bc their fam was abusive to them too? Aaaa, if not that’s okay! Thank you for your time, dear! ]





	Soft!Sanji x Fem!Reader

“Ah!” Nami sighed happily, stretching her arms. “I wish I could see Gen-san’s face when he gets my new wanted poster!” 

“I’m sure he’ll be delighted,” Usopp murmured, checking out Nami’s latest bounty and the photo above it. “When did you have the time to pose for it like that?” 

“You don’t ask such questions, you just enjoy the photo!” Usopp’s glass was put down in front of him with much more sheer force than it was required, the drink spilling over the edges - the courtesy of Sanji and his attention focused on some other matters. “Nami-san looks as gorgeous as always!” 

Not one day of traveling with the Strawhats could be called boring, let alone when they had just set sail and were eager to spend their time enjoying the sight of an open ocean all around them. After all, every pirate needs to get the feeling of infinite freedom to fill them up, as only the constant humming of the waves can provide it.

“I wonder how Kaya will react,” Usopp said dreamily, wanting to clear the atmosphere of Sanji’s perverted vibes. “The whole village will be proud of me, for sure.” 

The rest of the crew quickly picked up on the topic - their drinks were emptied just as fast. Along with the alcohol already doing its job, the mood started becoming more festive, as their laughter and chatting echoed among the waves.

You could swear a shadow ran across Sanji’s face when he put down a drink in front of you. He was the only one who hadn’t taken a sip of the beverage and the only one whose thoughtful face expression didn’t match the party. 

“Wanna drink with me?” you asked, sending him a smile. 

He just shook his head. “I will go and hide the alcohol in the kitchen. These guys are already having too much fun.” 

You observed his back as he walked among his crew members, most of them intoxicated out of their minds. There was something hidden in his voice, perhaps a tone of melancholy. Whatever the case, you had to find that out yourself. 

The kitchen was quiet, the courtesy of a soothing absence of the remaining Strawhats. Sanji was leaning against the counter, deep in thought. He looked so vulnerable and defenseless, it was hard to approach him and ruin the peaceful aura of the room. But leaving him to his thoughts was worse; after all, he didn’t have to face the obstacles life kept throwing at him alone, not anymore. 

Instead of talking, you rubbed your hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. 

“(Name)-chan,” he smiled, leaning into your touch. “Do you want me to make another drink?” 

He was hesitant, spaced out and soft when you two kissed. It was so unlike him, there had to be something wrong. 

“I want you to tell me why you’re not out there, celebrating with the rest of the crew.” 

It was bizarre, seeing him in this state, but it was even weirder when he hid his face in your neck and sighed quietly - instead of going out of his way to mark it with hickeys and caress it with his lips. 

How close he was, how warm and strong he felt, it all dawned on you when you got lost in the way his embrace let you drown in his presence. “Maybe I’d rather stay here, with you.”

He smiled bitterly when kissing you again, the courtesy of your displeased grunt. He knew he couldn’t lie, he knew he wasn’t going to slip away with twisting the truth, of course he did. It was _you_, after all. Why would he lie to _you_?

“I-,” he started quietly, averting his gaze. “Nami-san said she couldn’t wait to see how they react to her bounty. Usopp was sure people in his village will be proud of how far he made it. And me? Who is proud of _me_?” 

His voice faltered, but just for a second. Then he was already taking in a breath to calm himself down and stop the tears. It was heartbreaking to see him in such state; and to think an innocent conversation caused the most loveable person on the planet to break down so easily. 

“I know my dad is.” He smiled weakly. “But to think _they _are out there, somewhere in the world…Crap, what if I hadn’t found Zeff? What if I was alone all this time?” 

His arms around you tightened their grip, as if with every word he uttered, you could have drifted apart from each other. 

“Who are _they_?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows. His dad, Zeff, you knew about. But was there someone else, all this time? 

“My…blood father. My four siblings- but they are not my family.” His lips pressed into a thin line. “The only thing that links us is blood, nothing else.” 

You knew the bitterness in his voice, you knew the uncontrolled whine that escaped his mouth even though he tried so hard to stifle it; you knew the defenseless look on his face, because it was same to the one _you _had whenever you thought about your experiences, your struggles. 

“I understand,” you muttered and tangled your fingers in his hair. “I know how you feel.” 

It made you fall in love with him even more - when he pulled away at your words and sought to make eye contact, his eyes full of worry. 

“You…-What?” 

“I know how you feel,” you repeated firmly, looking straight at him. Something in your voice told him that this is the limit to your confession - at least for now. You leaped into his hug again, this time being the one who was fighting back tears. 

“I’d do anything, _anything_,” he said while burying his face in your shoulder. “-to take it away from you, darling. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize to me.” A heavy bump was pressing down your throat, making it hard to speak. “It’s not your fault. It was _never_ your fault, Sanji.”

After a long while of silence, you felt him smile against your skin. He finally knew he wasn’t alone; at that time, in that moment, you took it as a point of honor to make sure he never forgets that. 


End file.
